Seth hearts Angela
by IAmTwilighter
Summary: Angela is in love with Ben but is this relationship being threatened by a wolfy connection that she knows nothing about. This story explores the meaning of true love and destiny. Who will Angela choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. blah blah blah.**

_Angela's POV_

"Angela, up the back!" Mr Varner barked at me. I nodded not wanting to push him while he was in this frantic state. He seemed to be at his limits. I briefly pictured him with steam coming out of his ears; it didn't seem too out of place right now. I shook my head to clear the mental image. I started walking towards the back of the line but paused when I heard my boyfriend's voice. "But Mr Varner, I'll just be a second."

"No, back in line Cheney. Everyone needs to be ready."

He sighed but didn't argue as he trudged back into his place, sending me an apologetic look. I smiled in his direction and in turn took my place in line, five spaces behind one of my best friends; Jessica. As soon as I made eye contact she was speaking, before I even got in hearing range.

"Oh my god! We are graduating. Finally! Can you believe it? It's finally here yet it seems to have come on so fast. It's so hard to wrap my head around. I'm going to miss everybody so much. Oh my god. I hope I don't trip. What if I trip? How on earth will I live it down? My graduation ceremony, one of the most important events of my life, and I trip! I'll have to walk extra carefully. What if someone else trips? What if I laugh? Will people think I'm mean if I laugh? I mean, it'd be totally embarrassing for them, laughing at them would make them feel worse. I wouldn't want people laughing at me if I tripped. I suppose I can laugh if other people laugh. But I can't laugh alone. That would be shame. But I wouldn't be able to help it if Bella trips and you have to admit, it's more likely to happen then not. Just imagine it! Her face all red as she blushes. Now that would be funny."

I cut her off, "I don't think it would be funny. She'd feel really embarrassed. She's self conscious enough as it is." I couldn't deny that there was a high chance of her falling though. Bella was quite clumsy, but of course that wasn't her fault.

"Self conscious is right, but smug at the same time. I still don't understand why Edward chose to go out with her. I mean, she's not even very pretty."

Jessica tossed her hair back, obviously picturing herself with Edward instead. Jessica's snide comments bothered me a little, but I knew it only came from jealousy. Jealousy could really change a person.

"Looks don't matter Jessica. Edward and Bella are just right for each other. Besides, you have Mike."

I knew what she was thinking by her face expression. When Bella had first moved to Forks she had been the centre of attention. Mike, Eric, and Tyler among others had competed for Bella's heart, only to be disappointed when Edward showed interest for her; the two soon becoming an item. Bella had been the first girl Edward had approached since his family had moved here. It was only to be expected that Jessica was bitter and couldn't help but partly dislike Bella; she had been turned down by Edward before Bella had even arrived. I suspected that, deep down, Jessica knew that her envy shouldn't be taken out on Bella. But being the monster that jealousy is, it's hard to control. Better for Jessica to break their friendship then be hurt further.

Jessica started saying something about how Mike doesn't even come close to Edward in the looks department, but broke off as she spotted someone arrive. I looked up in response. Mr Varner was getting even more stressed as the time to organize slowly slipped away. He was ordering Edward to get into place when Jessica called out. "Hey Bella!" She glanced up when she heard her name, but she seemed preoccupied by her thoughts. Surprise filled her face as her eyes locked on Jessica's cheerful wave. Before she had the chance to wave back, Edward stepped forward and kissed her quickly before going and standing in line. Jessica had been right when she compared Mike and Edward; Edward really was unbelievably attractive. But he didn't really appeal to me; I'd found love. Ben was the perfect boyfriend, and I was lucky to have him.

Bella was staring after Edward with something like guilt on her face. It seemed like something was wrong. I debated whether or not to ask her or let her think in peace, as Jessica called out again. "Down here, Bella!" There weren't many obstacles, as almost everyone was organized now, yet Bella still had difficulty keeping upright as she walked down to us. Edward watched her protectively; he would be there in second if she began to fall.

Jessica was babbling before Bella was even close enough to hear. "You look great Bella! Is that a new outfit? Love it! Are you excited? I know I am. This is so amazing." Bella's face was curious as she examined Jessica's newly found acceptance of her. I stared at Jessica too. She was contradicting pretty much everything she had said just a few minutes ago. "I mean, it seems like we just met, and now we're graduating together. Can you believe it's over? I feel like screaming!" Sometimes I wondered whether Jessica's lungs were larger than the normal size. She never seemed to need many breaths.

"So do I," Bella muttered.

She couldn't say more than that before Jessica was gushing again. "This is all just so incredible. Do you remember your first day here? We were friends, like, right away. From the first time we saw each other. Amazing." It was true they had been friends at the beginning, but I had a feeling that Jessica had been more interested in the popularity she gained from Bella's presence then Bella herself. There was just too much jealousy there for them to be true friends.

"And now I'm off to California and you'll be in Alaska and I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise that we'll get together sometimes!" Now I understood. Jessica may seem malicious, if you looked past her phony joyful remarks, but although her tone and words were partly fake, she really was trying to do the right thing. She wanted to patch things up with Bella as best she could before they parted, so their relationship wasn't left in tatters.

In the few times that we had spoken of Bella, I had read Jessica's underlying emotion. She felt guilty for acting so terrible to her old friend, yet she couldn't seem to find a way to get along with her while she was filled with jealousy. She may not be able to admit that it was envy that filled her up with abhorrence, instead of well-earned hate, but deep down she felt guilt for her actions. At least attempting to mend their bond now not long before they parted was better then never.

"I'm so glad you're having a party. That's perfect." I'm sure a fraction of her affection was partially gratitude for the party invite. Both she and Lauren were shocked, yet pleased when they received theirs. "Because we really haven't spent much time together in a while and now we're all leaving. Who knows when we'll see each other again? I wonder if in many years time we'll have a high school reunion, you know, like in the movies. That would be so cool. Just to see everyone and see where people have gone and what they have done with their lives. We'd all look so different! I wonder how well we'll be able to stay in touch. I would hate to lose contact with my friends. But of course I'll be glad to not have to see some people almost every day. That'll make a nice change. But then there are the people I do like seeing. Oh my god, I'm going to miss everybody so much. I think I'm going to cry, seriously. I won't be able to make it through today without crying. Everything is going to change so much."

Bella seemed to be paying attention as well as she could, but I could tell there was something else on her mind. Soon, Jessica had to hold in her saddened words, for the ceremony began. Eric had a long, nervous speech that was quite boring. We'd heard it many times already; commencement means beginning, our lives were ahead of us and if we tried our hardest in everything we attempt then we can achieve anything. It took a lot of control to resist rolling my eyes. Finally, he left the podium with relief and Principal Greene started calling us to collect our diploma. Like Eric, he spoke too fast. Everyone became jumbled and Ms. Cope struggled handing out the certificates to each student.

I couldn't understand why the graduation gowns had to be so hideous. Yellow. Bright yellow. It made everyone look worse than walking lemons, except for the Cullens that is. They looked great in everything they wore. Tyler was purposely wearing his gown backwards as a joke. The boys sniggered as he sauntered up when it was his turn. I could almost see smoke coming out of Mr Varner's ears.

Mr Greene called Jessica's name and she immediately jumped to her feet, almost pushing the people in front of her in her rush. Bella was called next. She rose awkwardly to her feet before having to wait for the line to move forward. There had been occasional cheers as names were called, but the loudest occurred now. Hooting came from the back of the gym and I watched Bella's head turn to send a weak smile their way. I couldn't look to see who was giving the encouragement – I was sure it wasn't just her father – for Mr Greene called my name then. He reached the end of the list and came to assist Ms Cope with handing out the diplomas, congratulating each student as they took them.

The last of us joined the assembled graduates just as Mr Greene said "Ladies and gentleman, your 2007 graduates." The crowd rose to their feet, clapping and everyone pulled off their yellow hats and threw them into the air, shouting and cheering. I was glad to be rid of the ridiculous looking thing. Hats rained down and people began hugging.

I searched through the yellow figures around me until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned and wrapped my arms around Ben. "Congratulations," he said in my ear. I smiled gleefully. I was so happy to share this moment with him. "Congratulations yourself."

My and Ben's family converged around us and a crying Jessica pushed past on her way to hug Lauren. My mum was sniffling, carrying wet tissues. She threw her arms around me as Ben hugged his mother. My father had one twin under each arm so they not be in danger of being crushed by the crowd. There were hugs all around and more tears from my mother before we left.

Within half an hour we were having friendly conversations and banter over dinner at the Lodge. The place was packed. It was loud but the atmosphere was of celebration. I was enjoying myself, despite the unexceptional restaurant choice. There was nowhere fancy to eat in Forks. But here with my family, beside my boyfriend, surrounded by my newly graduated friends; I couldn't think of a better place to be.


	2. Chapter 2

I did think of changing seats for a little while. Through all the bodies I could see Bella sitting in the booth, in front of the windows near the entrance. She was staring at something on the wall almost the entire time – when I looked anyway. A few times she twitched her head towards the window, almost as if she was resisting the urge to turn around. I could easily see something was bothering her; it was obvious by her face expression as well as her actions. I was surprised her father didn't notice, but he was enjoying himself socializing with members of other tables. Bella looked lonely.

I considered joining her, but what would I have said? _Hey Bella. I was just watching you from over there. Every time I looked at you, you seemed depressed. Is there something wrong?_ She might find it kind of creepy that I was noticing her anguish. It wasn't like I watched her all the time. Usually she was very happy, but that was at school while she was with Edward. Could Edward be the problem? He'd kissed her before the ceremony, but she had been bothered by something then too.

Suddenly I wondered if Jacob Black was part of the problem.

When Bella had come over to my house to help me with my graduation announcements – my hand was still recovering – we'd talked about Edward's reaction to Jacob. Bella had said she and Jacob were like family; she couldn't abandon him, but Edward had been acting in a way, indicating that he was jealous. Bella didn't want to believe it, but I had seen enough of Jessica's envy to easily recognize it. Edward may be more handsome and mysterious than your average person, but he was only human so he was going to react like any boyfriend would. Competitive. Jacob was a more threatening opponent then Mike, Eric and Tyler had been I was sure. And Bella hadn't been anywhere near as close to them as she is with Jacob Black.

I'd changed the subject after that; I didn't want to intrude. It had been a nice afternoon though. I'd enjoyed our conversations. Bella and I had always been friends, but have never been really close. We are both too shy to progress very far on the friendship scale. However, that afternoon, it had seemed like we'd truly bonded. I enjoyed her company and now I cared about her more than before. This made me more observant than usual.

I was sure Bella liked me too, but right now she was caught up in her life. The worry lines in her forehead showed how much she was dealing with, and although it was none of my business, I couldn't help but be filled with concern for her. Bella's charms had enchanted many citizens of Forks, not to mention at least one of La Push.

My inner conflicts had my eyes constantly swiveling to look in Bella's direction, and for at least ten minutes I attempted without much success to cease this reaction. In the end I finally decided to just let her be; she would come to me if she wanted my help. Only then, once I had made this decision, could I fully enjoy this occasion with my family and friends.

***

After an average meal, we left the Lodge, passing Bella on our way out. She was pulling her burger into pieces. I forced myself not to dwell on her behaviour; she would sort it out, whatever she was worrying about. She didn't need my help, otherwise she would ask for it.

Ben's family left. He was coming to pick me up in just over half an hour. The twins were restless on the drive home so Mum was cooing the whole way. Once we got home, I started getting ready for the graduation party at the Cullen's house. I changed my clothes and let my hair down. I was both excited and nervous. On the one hand, I didn't have much experience with partying. I certainly didn't have the confidence to dance and mingle. On the other hand, it was probably my last chance to see my fellow high school students - graduates now. The other cause of the anticipation, was that nobody, other than Bella of course, had been inside the Cullen's home. Everybody was looking forward to finally seeing the mystery house with their own eyes. It was impossible not to be excited.

The doorbell rang. I hurried downstairs, kicking toys aside on the way, to answer it. My parents were amusing the twins in the living room and it was usually my responsibility to answer the phone and door. In this case I was very happy to oblige. A smile spread across my whole face when I saw Ben waiting with a matching grin.

"I know it's not prom or anything, but…" He revealed the rose he'd been holding behind his back.

I gasped, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before he even had the chance to hand it to me. He chuckled and reached up to stroke my hair. "You look beautiful." He pulled my face down so he could kiss me.

I felt unbalanced when we came up for air. He held out the rose and I took it, blushing slightly. "Thank you."

"I love you," he replied.

I wrapped my arms around him again. "I love you too." I never wanted to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

We rounded the last corner and the Cullen's house came into view. We stared at it in silence for a moment. Man, were they rich. I think my house would be less than half the size of theirs. It wasn't completely a shock; their fashionable attire at school which hinted designer origins had subtly displayed their immense wealth.

The white house was three storeys tall and surrounded by huge shady trees. The suburban was already parked off to the side, so Ben slowly edged forward to park behind it. The thousands of twinkle lights wrapped around the trees on either side of their long driveway – making the map in the invitation unnecessary – and the music coming from inside that could be heard as soon as we opened the car doors, made it clear the purpose of our visit.

This reason was intensified when we were let in by Bella, with Eric and Katie just behind us. Our mouths dropped open. We had walked into a nightclub. At least, it looked like a nightclub, although I was sure you wouldn't find one this trendy for many, many miles. There was no furniture other than long white tables that were pushed up against the side wall, weighed down by platefuls and platefuls of food. Drink refreshments were nearby. Huge speakers stood next to the largest open area. The music was so loud that it was almost deafening; you could feel the floor vibrating with the beats. Pulsing red and purple lights roved around the room, casting everything in a strange light. Smoke hovered around the floor and you could see it floating through the air in the shining rays of fluorescent light. The opposite wall was glass. It looked mindblowing; partly a window to see outside and partly refelecting the scene back towards us.

That was all I could examine before a figure interrupted my view. "Angela!" Jessica's hug was very tight. "Oh my god! Can you believe it?" she screeched over the music. I smiled at her, not bothering to try and be heard over this modern, upbeat song. "Come on!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the other side of the room, showing me everything I hadn't spotted at first. Ben stayed by my side. Soon more guests were arriving and the door was left open to allow everyone clear entry. Jessica was practically flying around, so thrilled that her eyes looked wild with the excitement.

The food disappeared in no time at all, yet it had looked like the tables were about to collapse from the weight. The music was catchy and some people were dancing, or on the verge of dancing. The atmosphere was thrilling and unlike anything I had ever experienced before. I found I was enjoying myself, despite this not being my kind of thing.

Ben went to hang out with his mates, though he came back and found me often. I hung out with all my friends and even people I usually didn't speak to, yelling over the music yet swaying with it. Soon I felt Jessica's firm grasp on my hand and she was yelling in my ear.

"How are you enjoying the party so far? It's amazing isn't it?! I can't believe it! But oh my god, I've been so nice to Bella and she was totally just so rude. She, like, left when I was talking to her. She better apologize later."

My attention was diverted when I heard a strange ringing noise in a pause in the music. It took me a moment to realize it was the doorbell, hours later than the last time guests had arrived. Who wasn't here yet?

I turned and shouted in her ear. "I'm sure she had a good reason. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just enjoy this awesome party."

I looked towards the entrance. The door was opening and for a second I could see part of the starry night sky, for once not completely obscured by clouds. In the next second something was blocking the doorway.

"Now, let's dance."

This song was extra loud. "What?"

I strained my neck trying to see past the crowd. Who had just arrived?

"I said, let's dance!"

"What?!" I still couldn't hear her.

Now when I stared I could see a couple of big figures just inside the house. I heard a deep voice call something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Let's dance!" Jessica screeched in my ear.

I shook my head quickly. She let go of me to make begging hands.

"No!" I shook my head again.

One of them was moving across the room now, with a swiftness I could hardly believe. I could just make out two, maybe three people standing by the door, one or two of them barely inside the doorway.

When I turned back she had pulled out the puppy dog face.

I sighed. "Oh fine…"

"What?" She cupped her ear.

"Alright!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, then put her arm through mine and dragged me to the dance floor. There were already some people dancing.

At first I felt really awkward. But surrounded by everyone under these hypnotic lights, I was soon influenced and having a great time. Jessica grinned at my newfound enthusiasm. She was a much better dancer than I was.

I took one more glance at the door and had to do a double take. There was just one person left standing there; leaning inside the doorway. A red light shined their way so for a split second I could see half of his face.

He was tall, that much was obvious. He wasn't as large as the others had been though. His deep black hair was chopped short. His skin was dark too, and I recognised him as one of the Quileutes from the reservation down at La Push. He was staring over in the direction of the door to the kitchen. Then the light moved on and his face was once again cast in darkness. I turned my attention back to dancing with Jessica.

The song changed, the next one on the play list booming through the room. This one was really popular. Girls screamed with joy and rushed to the dance floor. Everyone who had already been dancing was jostled. Since me and Jessica had been on the edge, we were right in the path of the delighted partygoers. I reached out to grab her arm but I was pushed backwards before I had the chance.

As soon as I regained my balance I was being pulled along with the crowd. I ended up in a different place to where I had been. I tried to look for Jessica but I couldn't see her. I didn't try to yell because I knew she wouldn't be able to hear my calls. I was still being jostled and suddenly I felt someone's weight collide with my back, knocking me to the ground. Someone stumbled and stepped on my foot while another walked on my hand. My other hand shot up to hold my glasses in place so they wouldn't be smashed under anyone's feet.

I tried to get back on my feet without success. What great fun this party was turning out to be.

I looked down, hoping that people hadn't been paying attention to my fall. I gathered my legs under me, so they wouldn't be in risk of being stood on again. I looked back up and unexpectedly there was a hand in front of my face. I grabbed it without thinking.

Their other hand cupped under my elbow and helped me to my feet, pulling me through the people and away to the side of the room in the same motion. My foot was hurting where someone had stepped on it, so I stumbled. The person who had helped me steadied me again, positioning our bodies so I was against the wall and they were standing protectively in front of me.

Finally I had the chance to see who it was. Just as I looked up the purple and red nightclub lights shined on the face in front of me. Perfect timing.

His dark brown eyes bored into mine. I was totally and completely captivated. He did not look away. A million emotions were running across his face. His eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seth's POV**_

"Get your feet off the couch!" Mum yelled as she passed with the vacuum cleaner. I lifted my feet and immediately dropped them back down as soon as she had disappeared down the hallway. I munched on potato chips while I watched some mindless sitcom. I laughed at the jokes just because they were so stupid. It would be cool to live in a tv show. You'd always have a great comeback straight away and your life would never be dull. Not that mine was anyway.

I felt something brush against the back of my head. "Don't laugh with your mouth full," mum scolded as she slapped me. I swallowed loudly before shoving another handful of crisps into my mouth. "And get your feet off the chair!" She grabbed one of my feet and pulled on it. I dragged my feet off the chair in response.

My mother didn't mind that I was a werewolf. She treated me the same as she would if I was normal. She didn't care that I was much too strong for her attempts to have any effect. She just didn't want footmarks on her chairs.

I did what I could to keep her happy. She liked a clean house so I kept the messiness to a minimum, not completely under control however. I figured if I left no mess then she wouldn't have anything to keep her busy. And she needed something to keep her busy. She had a lot to deal with. Both my older sister and I were werewolves, and my father had passed away not long ago.

She was dealing with it well though. She was tough my mum.

The door slammed open and dragging footsteps approached. My sister groaned as she collapsed into a chair. "Hey Leah," I said cheerfully.

"Hey kid," she mumbled.

My mum came back into the room carrying a dustpan. "Feet off the chair!"

"Hello to you too mother."

She bustled out of the room again.

"Rough day?" I asked.

"Oh, it was the best. Seriously, I can't think of a better way to spend my time," she answered sarcastically.

"What happened?" My voice was sympathetic.

"No action. I wanna get my teeth into some bloodsuckers." She sighed. "Plus Jacob and Sam were arguing again."

"What about?" My voice was resigned. This wasn't the first time.

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention. Something to do with that Bella chick… of course," Leah replied sourly.

I nodded. Bella was pretty much all Jacob was concerned about nowadays. I felt sorry for him. I knew firsthand how much pain someone went through when the person they loved loved someone else - before I could even hear Jacob's thoughts, or my sister's. Just seeing her tears were enough for me to partly grasp the pain.

"They want you in half an hour." Leah was leaning backwards with her head hanging off the end of the couch and peering at me upside down.

"I should go now. Maybe I can help somehow." I dragged myself into an upright position.

"Good luck with that," she scoffed, tilting her head back up and staring at the television screen without really seeing it.

I stood up and chucked the half empty chip packet to her.

"Thanks kid." She caught it without looking up and shoved her hand in, coming up with a fistful of crushed chips.

"You're welcome."

I walked to the door yelling, "Later Mum."

I heard her call back from the other side of the house. "Are you going to be home for dinner?"

"Na just save me some," I yelled back. She was long past expecting us to be home in time for the evening meal. She just cooked when we were here, or if it was late, provided food for us to feed ourselves.

"Get some sleep ok? See ya Leah."

She burbled something back, her mouth fall of chips.

I strode out the door, leaving my shirt on the kitchen table on my way out.

I jogged through the streets, whistling tunelessly.

It was an overcast day, but I didn't mind. It made the bright, sunny days more special.

I reached the forest that was close to our usual meeting place. As soon as I was under the cover of the trees I slipped off my shorts and tied them down under the string around my leg. I took a moment to concentrate and soon felt the hot shiver going down my spine. My figure shook and changed and I clenched my eyes shut. My body extended and grew; I fell forward to balance on two more legs. In the next second I shook out my fur and opened my eyes, seeing things anew. I was still growing accustomed to this remarkable sensation.

I took two slow steps forward, before settling into a gallop. Voices exploded in my mind. I got greetings from Embry and Jared but they were halfhearted. The atmosphere within these connected minds was tense. My presence was ignored by the participants of the argument.

"_But I won't even be there long! I just have to give her something."_

"_You know that it will end up being longer than that Jacob. You just can't resist seeing her as often as possible."_

"_It's none of your business who I see Sam. I shouldn't have even had to tell you."_

"_How you act affects the entire pack. It is my business."_

"_Just cause you're the alpha don't mean you gotta know what we're doing at all times."_

"_I do if what you're doing puts the pack in danger."_

"_How is going to the Cullen's place putting us in danger? You know as well as I do that they won't try anything."_

"_They won't attack unless they're provoked. What if you lose your temper Jacob?"_

"_I've hung out with Bella enough while that bloodsucker's around for that not to be an issue. Nothing will happen. I just have to give her her graduation present."_

"_Even if the Cullens don't act, it might end badly Jacob. You're just setting yourself up for disappointment. What if she doesn't accept your gift?"_

"_She will."_

"_Don't be so sure. She's committed to that leech of hers."_

"_She's still my best friend. She won't turn her back on that."_

"_What if she doesn't forgive you? She was very upset with you when-"_

"_Bella doesn't hold grudges. She'll forgive me soon enough."_

"_It doesn't change anything. Even if she does, you'll never be more than a friend to her."_

Jacob's thoughts became noticeably angrier. _"You don't know anything. Stay out of my business."_

"_Jacob, I'm saying this as a friend to you: it's time to start letting go of your wishful thinking. Your hopes. Bella is with Edward and she doesn't want to be with you. You need to start accepting that."_

"_Yeah she's with the leech now. But that don't mean that she won't consider other options. I owe it to her to be there for her, whatever happens. And she wants me to be around, even if she isn't thinking it right now. I need to see her."_

Sam's thoughts were filled with pity. _"Jacob…"_

"_No, Sam. It's my life. There's no danger to me or the pack so you can't stop me going."_

Jacob started angling out towards his house.

"_At least let some of us come with you. Security measures."_

"_Whatever Sam. I don't care."_

He ran faster, eager to escape Sam's words.

Sam kept it simple. _"Okay."_

As soon as Jacob had left his wolf form, Sam asked Embry if he could go along with Jacob.

"_Yeah, as long as you got everything under control here."_

"_It should be fine. But signal Paul to make up ranks. Oh, and what's Quil up to tonight?"_

"_Not much. I think Claire's visiting grandparents or something. Why?"_

"_Call and ask him to go with you. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."_

"_Sure, will do." _

Embry's mind left too and it became more silent than I was used to. I'd easily fallen into the familiar habit of running, and was relaxed as trees flew past in a blur when I passed them at high speed.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Everything okay Seth?"_ Sam asked in a tired tone.

"_Yes, everything's fine. All good."_ I made sure I sounded completely unworried; I didn't want to cause Sam more stress.

"_All right."_

"_You sound like you need a break,"_ I noted.

"_Not until Jacob's back. I can't leave the pack a man down when three of us are in enemy territory."_

"_Aw, c'mon Sam. You know they aren't in danger. I think you should go home. Call in Collin or Brady if you're worried."_

"_They were training all day yesterday, I don't want to push them. And thanks Seth, but I think I should stay right here."_ His tone was final.

I knew not to push him. _"Okay, if that's what you think is best."_

It was quiet for a while, all three of us were absorbed in our own quiet thoughts. Soon we were interrupted by the return of Jacob, along with Embry and Quil. They were on their way to the Cullen's house. Jacob was thinking of how the graduation party had already started, and whether Bella would be able to talk to him there.

He'd gone to the graduation ceremony with his father and Charlie, and was speculating if Bella had been expecting him at the party, and whether she'd be wondering where he is. The rest of us tried not to come up with any negative opposing thoughts. We wanted to support Jacob, not make him feel worse.

"_I'm sure she'll be happy to have you there Jake, even if she doesn't admit it."_

Jacob took comfort in my words and started running faster, eager to see her as soon as possible.

He may not have imprinted on her, but his bond with Bella was still very strong. He wasn't going to let it break without a fight.

I felt respect for Jake for that, but I also wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do. Bella seemed very sure about her future; with Edward. If that didn't change, then Jacob was only going to get more hurt. But it was his life, as he'd said to Sam, and he couldn't think of any way other than this. We had no choice but to let things play out.

I did feel hope though. There was always the possibility that things would end up well. I didn't see the point in dwelling on the negative when the negative wasn't certain. I liked to live my life believing that things will work out the way they are supposed to be. No use thinking negatively. Be positive in life.

"_I wish I could think the way you do kid,"_ Jacob sighed. They were almost there.

"_Maybe you will… someday,"_ I answered.

"_I hope so…"_

Jacob began worrying about how Edward would react to his presence. He didn't want to upset Bella by getting into a fight, yet part of him hoped for that possibility. Embry and Quil were just cautious about being so close to the people their instincts told them to destroy. I didn't understand the hate that most of the pack felt for the Cullen's. It wasn't their fault that they were vampires; they obviously did all they could to be as human as possible. They actually kind off fascinated me.

Jacob wasn't the only one shaking his head in disbelief of my thoughts. _"What?"_ I asked defiantly.

"_Dude…"_ Jared muttered, shaking his head.

I didn't respond; I was too busy thinking of something else.

"_Can I come with you?"_ I asked Jacob suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks. _"What?"_

"_Yeah, I wanna see their house."_ I want to see how they live.

"_Why?"_ Nobody understood my sudden desire.

"_I don't know… might be interesting, better than the usual routine."_

"As the youngest of the pack I was often left out of things. I'd never fought with a vampire like the others had. Leah and I were newcomers. I wanted to do something other than run the boundaries.

"_No Seth,"_ Sam said.

"_It's not like it's not safe. There'll be the four of us."_ My thought-voice was hopeful.

"_I need you here."_

"_Sam, I don't see the problem with him coming along."_ Jacob was sticking up for me.

"_I need all of us to hold up the fort until you return. Leah is resting, and three of us on duty with no backup in La Push is just asking for trouble."_

"_You worry too much Sam,"_ Embry said.

"_Just let the kid come along. There'll be no danger from bloodsuckers tonight,"_ Jake agreed.

Sam's _"No,"_ was feeble.

"_Are you going to force him to stay? I know you considered taking my will away from me earlier. Are you going to do it to Seth?"_ Jake's tone was mocking.

Sam grudgingly gave in. He hated taking anyone's will away from them; he only did so when he had absolutely no choice.

"_Cmon Seth,"_ Jake said.

I ran faster, flashing through the forest like a bullet. The three wolves slowed to let me to catch up, yet they arrived at the house while I was still running. They transformed back into their human selves and I was close enough to hear them begin taking cautious steps towards the door. Jacob was in front; he was very keen to see Bella. He held down the doorbell when there was no answer.

Finally I caught up, hurrying to put my shorts on after I'd changed.

I'd just run up the steps behind them when Jacob opened the door and walked inside. "Hey Bella!" I heard him call.

Quil and Embry filed in after him, their body language displaying their obvious discomfort. I wanted to come inside too; I could hear the loud music and people yelling over it, their voices high with excitement. I was curious and wanted to see what it looked like. But I couldn't enter because Embry was blocking the way, half turned, his nose scrunched up against the burning scent as was mine, his eyes flickering around the scene, his trembling hand holding the door. I wasn't sure whether he was doing this in an attempt to protect me or because he was tempted to make a run for it.

The smell was stronger than I believed possible. It was sickly sweet, and burned my nostrils like acid was being poured in them. It hadn't seemed so severe in the tenor of the pack's thoughts.

I tried to ignore it by considering ways to get inside. I just wanted to see what it was like. I'm sure there wouldn't be obvious 'vampire' things, such as skulls and coffins and cobwebs, but I was curious to see what the Cullen's did in their spare time. They didn't need to run patrols like we did.

I pushed lightly on Embry's back. He showed no sign that he knew I was there. Jeez, why so edgy? There was no danger here, unless there was something I was unaware of.

I tried to see past him but he was taller than me. My hand reached out to tap him on the shoulder but I scrunched up my fingers and pulled them back. I didn't want to push him too far; they would regret bringing me.

So instead, I tried to satisfy myself by listening to how things were going with Jacob. I cast out my hearing abilities – so much more advanced than human ears – and listened for Jacob's voice. He was lucky – Edward wasn't around Bella, for once.

However, this didn't help much with Jacob's case; Bella was giving him a rough time for his hasty decision the other day. Jacob had regretted his outbreak of desperation since Bella had rode off in Edward's shiny car, and he'd been dwelling on it.

He wished he'd gone about things a different way, and Bella's reaction had upset him quite a bit. A fight Edward had averted hadn't helped Jacob's mood. There wasn't much any of us could say; it was Jacob's life. In a normal world, we wouldn't even know so much about him. As it was, we did our best at keeping our personal opinions to ourselves. Well, other than Leah. But she knew just as well as the rest of us did that Jacob was more likely to be in more agony if he stayed in for the long run. She just went about things in her own way - her way being one that expressed her disapproval. Though Jacob had grown accustomed to it by now, and he had learned to ignore her negativity. Plus, he was pretty certain of Bella's forgiveness.

I could hear him now, trying to win back her acceptance. Bella was distracted, or maybe just trying to ignore him. I couldn't see her face to know for sure. Jacob apologized; a move she immediately rebuffed. Poor Jake.

He hadn't given up. He brought out the big guns; playing the guilt trip card. To my surprise, it worked.

"Aw, Jake, you know that's not fair."

"Do I?"

"You _should_.Jake?_"_

My best guess was that he was ignoring her in some way. I'd heard this plan in Jacob's thoughts a while ago. Successful strategy: don't get down and beg on your knees, make your grief obvious in a way that brought them to you. Like reeling in a fish: tempt them with something they can't resist; something they can't ignore.

"Hey, you said you made me something, right? Was that just talk? Where's my present? I'm waiting."

"Right."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would act uncaring. I wondered if Bella could see through his pretenses. He had been imagining this moment for days. He'd spent many hours working on that little wolf figurine, and had been visualizing Bella's possible reactions to it. I could hear his heart speed now as that daydream became reality.

"It's beautiful. You _made_ this? How?"

As he helped her secure it to her wrist, I suddenly felt like I was intruding. It was a private moment; a personal moment. I briefly considered leaving. It had been on stupid terms that I'd come. I didn't feel right being here now.

I took a half step back, twisting to face the trees. Just as I regrettably lifted my foot to take the next step, Bella and Jacob's discussion - which I had been trying to tune out - caught my attention.

"Jake, I… no, there's nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you suck at lying. You should tell me what's going on." Embry and Quil stiffened and nodded to themselves at his next sentence. "We want to know these things."

"Jacob, I will tell you. Just let _me _figure out what's happening, okay? I need to talk to Alice."

Jake understood faster than I did. "The physic saw something."

Now I was really paying attention. I turned back towards the doorway and edged closer. Embry had taken a large step forward.

Jacob's bond with Bella was more in depth than I realized. They knew each other so well. All she said was that whatever was bothering Alice was related to the vampire who had broken into her room, and Jake instantly picked up on Bella's clandestine.

"You know something you're not telling me… something _big._"

"Yes."

I was shocked when Quil and Embry suddenly moved. Their body language had indicated their strong desire to escape… or tear certain, smelly bodies into pieces. This disappeared as soon as they crossed the room, easily making their way through the tight-packed crowd. Jake must have signaled them or something.

The blockage was gone. Finally, I could see.


	6. Chapter 6

There had never been a party as _cool_ as this for many miles. It was like I'd stepped forward into a movie. I'd seen trendy nightclub scenes portrayed more than once and this one seemed just as unrealistic. Purple and red beams swept the room and fog filtered under people's feet. Everyone was having a great time; talking and laughing over the music and some were even dancing. The place looked amazing and for a split second, I wished I had graduated along with them.

Then I came back down to reality. My reality.

"What you _do _know then."

I looked over just in time to see Jake, Embry and Quil cross their arms at exactly the same second. I chuckled. Werewolf robots.

Suddenly my nostrils burned more. The blazing intensity nearly brought tears to my eyes. Although, I suppose it wouldn't bother you so much if you got used to it, like with the vampire doctor and blood.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked, waving enthusiastically. I turned to see the little vampire, Alice I think her name is, skipping down the stairs and through the crowd, staring suspiciously at Bella's acquaintances. They leaned away from her as she approached, nostrils flaring. I watched as Alice and Bella tried to maneuver around the boys, but Jake wasn't having that. He blocked their way and demanded to know what was happening. If Bella was in danger then he needed to know about it.

I struggled to ignore another onslaught of disgusting vampire scent. This one flew down the stairs and was at Jake's side before I could even blink. Thankfully, no humans seemed to notice; he would have been too fast for their eyes. Protective and fierce, this blonde vampire merely stood there, enough to make Embry and Quil take a careful step back and Jake pull his arm back. I couldn't see it from here, but from their expressions, the new vampire's face must have been terrifying.

"We have a right to know," Jacob mumbled.

He was glaring at Alice. I could just see her profile, but her mate's back was to me so I couldn't see his expression as he stepped in between them. Bella could feel the tense awareness that made the guys brace themselves at this small move of the opposite revelry.

"Hey, hey. This is a party remember?"

"It's okay, Jasper. He actually has a point," the short one said after a moment of being surrounded by glowering. The one called Jasper didn't relax his position, but I breathed easier. If we had Alice on our side then we'd have a higher chance of not only finding out what was going on, but what we could be assigned to do.

Unlike the others, I could fully see Bella's face. This proved helpful since her face revealed a lot of emotion. She was impatient and frustrated, yet a little frightened now.

"What did you see, Alice?"

I growled under my breath as people walked in front of the kitchen doorway, blocking my view of Alice and Bella. I saw Jasper twitch as if to turn and look at me, but he resisted. I leaned sideways trying to see around them, then upwards to see over them. Dammit. Alice had turned her back to me to face Bella, now I couldn't see her face either.

"The decision's been made."

Thank god I could still make out their words over the insanely loud music.

"You're going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

Seattle? What the hell?

I craned my neck to see over the pushing crowd. It seemed like everyone was suddenly rushing to the dancing floor. I tried to recognise the song but gave up after a second; I wouldn't know whether it was popular or not. I didn't really have many chances to listen to much music.

"No," Alice answered sullenly.

I took a few steps forward, planning to just walk over there so I could properly assess the situation. My gait froze as I realized that that could be a bad thing. The vampires wouldn't like being outnumbered even more; their family was nowhere in sight. The little one might be less likely to talk.

"They're coming here," Bella choked.

Who?! I felt like yelling. I sidestepped, finally getting my view back. Bella's face was incredibly pale and panicked. My body tensed in response. There was definitely danger coming.

The guys could see this too; their hands were trembling as they struggled to hold onto their human forms. I wanted to be by their side. Their back-up. It felt wrong not being with the pack. I didn't care anymore where Jacob preferred me to be, I didn't care how young I was compared to the others, I didn't even care what the vampires thought of my presence. I wasn't going to wait in the doorway any longer. I began taking very determined steps across the room, moving through people as easily as Embry and Quil had.

A sound distracted me; a feat I wouldn't have believed it capable of. Someone had been roughly knocked to the floor. I paused and looked over. I couldn't see them, but I could see the people around them struggling not to fall over them. The crowd was thick there, and whoever it was must've been having trouble getting back to their feet.

I didn't think it through; I just walked over to help them. People were having trouble keeping their own balance while trying to steer clear of outreached limbs. I felt pity for the poor person on the ground, but it was overcome by my desperate need to reach my destination. My pack members were forgotten, though I could faintly hear Alice and Bella's conversation which I wasn't paying attention to.

I reached them just as they were bringing themselves into a safer position to avoid being stood on again. It was a girl. I offered my hand, feeling a tingle as she grabbed it. Going by instinct, I put my other hand under her elbow and helped her to her feet, before quickly removing her from the danger zone.

My mind was somewhat numb; it only just occurred to me how dangerous this gesture was, considering my overheated temperature. I banished this thought when the girl stumbled again. I steadied her and positioned her against the wall so she couldn't be harmed further. I checked that the area was completely clear, and then my eyes flicked back to look into her face. Light suddenly shined in our direction, even though I didn't need it to see this magnificent being before me.

She looked back at me from under her long lashes. Her gentle, light brown eyes were magical, so deep and entrancing. Her every feature was perfect. The way her face was faultlessly balanced; her lips proportioned just so, the arch of her nose, the slant of her eyebrows, the curl of her beautiful brown hair around her slim face, the insight into her soul of her eyes; all perfect.

In that instant, my whole world changed. For the better.


End file.
